BGMD:RRT Day 9
Please note that inappropriate language is used in some parts of Day 9 and possibly in the other days. One morning,the guppies enjoy their delicious tuna salad morning meal when Gil opens the door after he heard knocking and Pikachu comes in. Pikachu: "Good morning,guppies! Let's do good again today." Voice: "Hello there?" Molly: "Who could that be?" Jumpluff approaches. Jumpluff: "Is the Seven Team here?" Pikachu: "That's right..." Deema: "Hey,wait a minute...aren't you...?" (Flashback to Day 5 in Poketucky) Jumpluff: "Please help my friend! Please,I need help!" Shiftry: "Forget it. We're not about to work for that." Jumpluff: "But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!" (Flashback ends) Deema: "I remember! You're Jumpluff." Oona: "We saw Shiftry agreeing to do your rescue job." Jumpluff: "Yes. However,Shiftry...he had not came back from the rescue mission." Goby: "Are you serious?!" Jumpluff: "Our friend Jumpluff got wedged between some rocks. We Jumpluffs can go anywhere if we can catch a wind,however...even though the skies are filled with thunderclouds,for some odd reason,the winds haven't blown." Nonny: "Not even a breeze? That is strange..." Jumpluff: "Siftry's leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. We thought Shiftry's wind would be able to dislodge our friend,however..." Gil: "But Shiftry hasn't returned...?" Pikachu: "It doesn't sound like all that challenging of a rescue mission...it is strange..." Molly: "Oh? That's the spirit,Piks." Gil: "Huh?" Deema: "Are you saying that we're ready?" Molly: "Yes! We'll go look for them!" Jumpluff:(relieved)"So you are! Thank you!" Pikachu: "No problem! You can count on us!" Molly: "Then,let's go!" (Song: Let's Go by Calvin Harris) All: "Let's go! Make no excuses now. I'm talking here and now. I'm talking here and now. Let's go! Your time is running out. Let's go! I'm talking here and now. I'm talking here and now. It's not about what you've done. It's about what you doing. It's all about where you going. No matter where you've been. Let's go! Let's go!" (Song ends) The gang head off to Silent Chasm. They stopped at the entrance. Gil looks over the cliffs. Gil: "Yeeks! This cliff is steep!" Pikachu: "Your friend Jumpluff is lost deep in this canyon?" Jumpluff: "Yes...I'm sorry to ask,but I'll need your help please." Gil: "It'll be fine. Let's go,Seven Team!" The Seven Team started,but Jumpluff stops them. Jumpluff: "Wait! Hold it!" Goby: "What is it?" Jumpluff: "Okay,there's something I forgot to mention...this canyon is known as Silent Chasm,however...it's rumored that an amazin monster sleeps here." The Seven Team are in shock. Oona: "What?! A monster?!" Jumpluff: "Yes,however! It's only folklore! It's also true that Shiftry hasn't returned...I just thought I should let you know..." Gil: "Oh my god! My stomach! Aw God! Jesus Christ! Holy God,it hurts!" Jumpluff: "What? What's the matter,boy?" Gil: "It's my stomach! Jesus Christ,it suddenly cramped up! Owchies..." Nonny: "I think your breakfast was spoiled or something..." Gil: "No way,we all ate the same thing for breakfast...there's no way I could get sick that easily...speaking of that,aren't any of you feeling gross too? Any of you in stomach pain...?" All sans Jumpluff & Gil: "Oh my God! It's tearing me up!" Gil:(to Jumpluff)"See...even my friends are in pain." Molly: "I'm sorry,but we won't be able to handle this rescue..." Jumpluff: "Is that so? Guys...you all had the same morning meal. There's no way you all could get sick..." Gil: "Oh well,at least the cramping settled down..."(sarcastically)"Hahahahaha!" Pikachu:(sarcastically)"All this foolishness for nothing. Way to go,Gil." Molly: "So,anyway,you said there may be a monster. What's it like?" Jumpluff: "I don't know very much about it,in all honesty. It's an old folktale I wouldn't know if it does exist or not." Pikachu: "Alright...well,it can't be helped. Let's just hope that monster doesn't exist." Jumpluff: "My friend Jumpluff should be around B10F. Take care,team!" Pikachu: "Okay,we gotcha! Guppies,let's get going!" The team traveled far into Silent Chasm until they approached into a vacant area. Goby: "Isn't this the place? Where Jumpluff's friend is supposed to be?" Oona:(spots something ahead)"Oh hey!" A smaller Jumpluff approaches. Molly: "We came for you! Are you all right?" Small Jumpluff: "Yes...I'm fine,however..." Pikachu: "Great! Your friend is waiting for you." Small Jumpluff: "Shiftry is in the back..." Gil: "Huh? Shiftry?" The group saw Shiftry in the corner laying face first on the ground,not moving. Gil shakes him to wake up. Gil: "Hey buddy! Get up! Snap out of it!" Shiftry:(partly awake)"Urrrgh. Forget about me...get out of here!" Goby: "Get out?!" Then the scene turned pitch black. Pikachu: "What the snot is going on?! Why did it turn pitch-black?" Voice: "Gyaoooooh!" Shiftry: "It's coming!" Voice: "Hey! Move aside! He dared to disturb my sleep!" Flash! Voice: "I have no mercy for meanders! And that includes you douche bags!" There was another flash. Voice: "Gyaooooh!" Seconds later,Shiftry was gone and the group saw a giant yellow bird Pokemon. Pikachu: "Shiftry is gone!" Bird Pokemon: "I am Zapdos! The embodiment of lightning! If you wish to save Shiftry,then scale Mt Thunder."(flies away)"Gyaoooooooh!" Pikachu: "Zapdos..." Oona: "So that's the legendary monster..." (Back to the team base...) Small Jumpluff: "Yay! Saved! I'm so happy!" Jumpluff: "Even though you're safe,Shiftry is in trouble..." Molly: "Please tell us...exactly what happened?" Jumpluff: "Sure...Shiftry whipped up winds with his fans..." Small Jumpluff: "And released me from between the rocks. However,those winds tore a thundercloud in half...and that was when that monster appeared in the sky." Pikachu: "That monster...it said it was Zapdos..." Voice: "Zapdos?" The Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies appear. Gil: "Ninja Zombies!" Ralphie: "Zapdos...it's one of the legendary bird Pokemon. I heard it had been sleeping for a long time..." Nonny: "So Shiftry woke it up?" Ralphie: "Not really. Shiftry's winds were the only trigger. To begin with,the absence of winds there was unnatural. It must have been caused by the rash of natural disasters recently. Zapdos is enraged from having been awoken from its sleep. Shiftry must be saved." Leo: "But Zapdos won't be easy." Donny: "His electric attacks are wicked nasty." Ralphie: "I know that. We will need to be cautious." Gil: "We'll go too! We'll go help Shiftry!" Ralphie: "What?! This is a dangerous mission for you young fish people! Zapdos is powerful. It'll be too much for your skill level." Nonny: "Wait a second! We're not that weak! Besides,that big mouth Zapdos doesn't scare us." Gil: "Yeah right. We're not afraid..." Donny: "Have you ever been hit with an electric blast? It'll leave you stunned and shaking!" Gil: "No problem." Mike: "Zapdos is wickedly tough! He might eat you up like a cannibal eater! Can you face that?" Pikachu: "We're a rescue team too!" Deema: "Yeah! We want to help Shiftry!" Ralphie: "......fine. I see that you have courage." Molly: "Yes!" Ralphie: "Our two teams should make our ways separately through Mt Thunder. We will go when we havw geared up for battle. Knowing how strong our opponent is,we have no choice but to be cautious. You should make way for Mt Thunder only when you are fully prepared. Our objective is to rescue Shiftry! Let us find success!" Deema: "Yes! I'm getting excited over this!" Pikachu: "Guppies! Let's do good!" BGMD:RRT Day 10